


Truly, Madly, But Mostly Deeply

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, Halo - Freeform, M/M, Needy Harry, Oral Sex, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, messy blow job, really just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>650 Words Of Spontaneous Blow Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, But Mostly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the point I suppose..

After dinner, Louis was watching soccer on the TV while Harry was in the next room doing the dishes. Harry left the remaining dishes in the sink and made his way to the living room.  
“Louis, I wanna blow you.”  
Louis choked on his beer and flipped off the game. “Harry, you can’t just say those things. Jesus, are you trying to kill me?”  
“Not yet,” Harry assured as he knelt in front of the couch. “Now are you going to undo your trousers or must I do everything myself?”  
“You, uh, were pretty serious about that then,” Louis chuckled as he pulled open the buttons on his jeans and tried to bunch them around his thighs to keep them out of the way for Harry.  
“Just take them off, Lou, you’re so complicated.”  
Louis pulled his trousers and boxers off completely. “Happy? God, I’m glad you’re going to have a full mouth in a moment so you can’t gripe at me any longer,” he joked.  
Harry ignored him, caring about nothing but getting a cock in his mouth at the nearest possible moment. “Love you,” he murmured as he wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick.  
Louis moaned at the initial contact and leaned back on the couch, pushing his hips forward to allow Harry better access.  
The younger boy took his time getting his mouth to his boyfriend’s prick. He pressed soft open mouthed kisses along the insides of Louis’ thighs and massaged his hips gently with his fingertips. He let his breath blow teasingly over the older boy’s cock for a bit before dipping his head down to take the head into his mouth suckling cautiously.  
Louis made a surprised noise that ended in a sigh and wrapped his small hand around the back of his lover’s head for grip. “You’re so good, Baby. Love you so much.”  
Harry pulled off to smile and meet Louis’ eyes. This time when he bobbed his head down, he held eye contact with Louis. He flattened his tongue against the underside of Louis’ cock and pushed further until he got all of him in and his nose was brushing against the older boy’s stomach. Harry panted through his nose for a moment to catch his breath before pulling back. He repeated the actions until he couldn’t breathe properly.  
Louis reached down and wiped the tears from Harry’s eyes. “You’re so pretty like this, fuck.”  
The curly headed boy took Louis’ dick in his hands, feeling it slick with his own saliva. He tugged his hands up and down a few times before bringing his lips down to it and leaving a trail of lovey kisses up the side and dipping his tongue into the slit.  
“Harry,” Louis warned, “I’m almost finished, Love.”  
“Wait, Lou, wait, nearly done. Hold off a bit.”  
Louis was hit with a wave of arousal purely from how destroyed Harry’s voice was.  
Harry took Louis’ dick back into his mouth and sucked eagerly at it like his life depended on it. (Louis surely thought it must have.)  
“Want you to cum in my mouth. Want to swallow it for you,” Harry whined.  
“Yeah, god, I can do that,” Louis groaned.  
Harry licked at Louis’ prick from a few more moments before opening his mouth wide and letting the tip of the elder boy’s cock set on his tongue. He stroked Louis through his orgasm and caught the cum on his tongue gratefully before swallowing it, licking his lips.  
“Got a bit on your chin, Doll,” Louis mumbled, reaching weakly to wipe it away with his thumb and slip it past Harry’s pink lips.  
Harry held onto Louis’ wrist as he sucked the substance from his thumb and let go when he was finished. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Baby.” Louis grabbed his boxers off the floor. “Now come up here and cuddle with me, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are taken with reaching arms :) My twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran.


End file.
